Cover Me With Your Devil Wings
by Ladydoma
Summary: Vergil crossed paths with an odd girl back in high school he never got a chance to get to know her...but... seeing her once was enough to want to protect her...even after 4 yrs when he has gained Spardas powers. please just read...please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Cover Me With your Devil Wing

By ladydoma

Disclaimer" Ok I don't own any of the DMC Characters. I own a few of the OCs of course…I don't own the lyrics either. Ok so in DMC3 Vergil asks Dante" How can you protect without power?" Or something along those lines I think he might have been speaking of his mother…however my bf and I decided there was more to that then Vergil lead us all to believe. So I wrote this strictly for that. This is also a what if fic, like what if Vergil succeeded in his goal? So…please read a review.

Chapter one: Guardian Demon

Come wet a widow`s eye Cover the night with your love Dry the rain from my beaten face Drink the wine the red sweet taste of mine Come cover me with you For the thrill  
Till you will take me in Come comfort me in you Young love must Live twice only for us  
For me For you Time devours passion`s beauty With me With you In war for the love of you (Tonight any dream will do) Not a world but your fine grace Seduction in sleepwalker`s land November dressed in May on your face  
Holding us now the lovecropper`s hand  
Come cover me with you...-" Come Cover me" Nightwish

He stares at the blade of Sparda and smiles....the power he had sought all his life was before him stuck beyond the portal of the demon world. That power that his father once possessed was about to become his own. His only intent is power, not death nor destruction. Not the annihilation of the humans either. But because of this the demons and devils from this side will surely creep onto the other side to the humans Vergil decided to take the power he obtains from the sword to control the demons entering the other side.

So curling his fingers around his father's sword he draws it and the power is his own so he could then remember what it was he needed to protect.......

2 yrs earlier Dark wood High school......

_Dante blinks once as him and his twin brother Vergil stand outside the front doors of their new high school after moving with their father to a new town. He looks at the doors then at Vergil" Hey bro how many cheerleaders do you think there are to date?"_

_Vergil shrugged and answered" A lot... and how can you think of mating with a human?"_

"_Hey they are hot. You don't think so?" Dante asked pulling up his backpack_

"_I never said that"_

"_Ok then...at least they'd give good blow j…." Dante is then cut short by Vergil._

"_That's gross…." Vergil rolls his eyes and walks into the school. As the two enter inside the halls are crowded by the rowdy teens as Vergil finds his locker he is interrupted as a girl with long jet black hair and blue eyes dressed in a long black skirt and a black and blue Asian like top is slammed hard against the locker next to Vergil's...one of the guys that pushed her grabs her side bag and holds it away from her_

"_Give it back!" She tries to shout above the loud teens around her. As she reaches for it the other dude shoves her back._

_The first guy pulls the bag back "Hey we want to look at your stuff girlie see what it is you write during class in that note book of yours! "_

_The second guy laughs" Yeah if you don't want to get hurt you'll have to do as we say!"_

_Vergil steps in at that point and reaches out grabbing the first guy by the wrist "You will give that back to her like she asked" He had a serious expression on his face as he always wore._

_Both the guys look at him one of them grabs the girl by her arm and tosses her over. The second guy walks over to Vergil still holding that bag "What was that freak?" As he speaks the girl tries to grab her back the other guy grabs her again and slams her up against the locker again_

_Vergil glares slowly" Let me slow it down a bit so your simple mind can comprehend my words... I said 'you...will...give...that...back...to...her...like...she...asked....' understand now?"_

_This the bullies laugh at. The one holding the girl against the locker pulls out a switch blade" You don't speak like that to us...freak..."_

_ The other one agrees with his buddy" Yeah...I suppose well have to teach him a lesson."_

_ The second bully shoves Vergil back roughly and repeats a few times until finally Vergil grabs his arm and twists it around fast... A loud popping sound is heard as the guy's shoulder pops out of place. Vergil turns him around and kicks him into a locker the bully hits it head first and is knocked out by the impact... he looks at the one holding the girl. "Your turn big guy."_

_The bully takes the girl and tosses her hard into Vergil then he takes off*_

_The girl stares up at Vergil then quickly moves and grabs her bag_

"_You ok?" Vergil asks the girl as he looks down at her._

_The girl looks up at him from where she knelt to pick up her bag" Yes." Is all she says?_

"_That's good... I'm Vergil" _

_The girl smiles lightly. "My name is....* she looks to the side then stands up as a group of cheer leaders come that way she tightly clenches her bag and takes off……_

4 yrs later…..

Had it taken him that long to finally remember what was there for him to protect? A girl he knew little or nothing of he never got a chance to before she moved a day later after he helped her from the bullies he'd learned had been tormenting her since the day she'd arrived at the school…it was innocent people like her he wanted to protect from harm from scum like those bullies he'd taught a lesson to that day.

That morning as he opened his grey eyes and at the faint light shining into his bedroom within the tower which he himself had modified after he gained control of the demons and devils who had entered the world…thus ensuring nothing would chance in this world…Demons had taken human faces and learned quickly to co exist with them.

Sitting up Vergil noted his short silver hair covered his face slightly as he slept it must have fallen out of the sleeked back state he normally kept it in. He pulled the covers from him he wore nothing but his dark blue boxers and nothing else save for the blood red pendant he and Dante wore all the time.

Standing he walks over to the window and stares down at the city below the humans flocking below the converted tower it was then he remembered. His head Chef had died recently and so he was going to have that treacherous snake Arkham whom he decided to keep around for shits to hire a new head Chef. And he needed to make it quick many dark rulers from various realms were going to be his guest for a few days, therefore he needed to make sure his Harem was full of willing desirable women and that he and a chef to provide the best food there was.

Leaning his head upon the glass of his window he sighs and wonders what Dante is up to…more then likely he had stayed up all night with his pizza, beer, and video games still trying to sneak into the Harem which Vergil never let Dante near anyways. Smirking at the thought slightly Vergil walks over and puts on his black leather zip up vest and his black leather pants. Then sleeking back his hair he slipped on his knee high brown boots and walks out his bedroom and down the twisted halls of the tower he had claimed as his own home.


	2. Sy

Note: I just wanted to say that thanks to the first reviewer* hugs reviewer* I hope to get more…I hadn't realized that Vergil was a heartless prick. But oh well…. Also I don't know who reads this knows if Arkhams devil form is the gay jester thing or not…that's was my character calls him just letting people know that…

My hands are searching for you My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
This fire rising through my being Burning I'm not used to seeing you  
I'm alive, I'm alive I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing  
My hands float up above me And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade Into our secret place The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you I am alone and they are too with you  
I'm alive, I'm alive I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing  
And so I cry The light is white And I see you I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive  
I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing  
Take my hand I give it to you Now you own me All I am You said you would never leave me I believed you I believe I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healed-" All around me" Flyleaf

Chapter II: Sy

The halls of the towers seemed to change a lot of the time, monsters and demons inhabited most of the rooms and corners all of them obeyed Vergil and Vergil alone, for he held the power and blade of Sparda.

As he turned a corner he could see what remained of a party Dante had held that previous night...he sighed and figured he needed to have the placed cleaned before the nobles of the demons world came to stay in this tower and who better to clean up the mess then the same one who made the mess?

He reaches Dantes room and Dantes and not to his surprise he finds Dante sleeping sprawled out on his bed with a ps3 controller lying on his chest. His room is as messy as the halls in the tower around his room.

Vergil rolls his eyes" Dante... time to get up."

Dante groans and rolls over the ps3 controller rolling and hitting the floor, which also had no effect on waking Dante. Vergil growled and walked over to Dante and kicked him hard in the stomach.

Dante let out a loud howl and grips his stomach which is now throbbing in pain:" OWE! What the fuck?!"

Calmly Vergil takes a step back with his arms crossed over his chest" I told you to get up Dante."

Dante finally recovers" What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I need you to do something for me Dante"

Dante sits up from the bed and immediately responds with the first words that come to mind" Fuck you. You never do anything for me but taunt me on your victory against me."

"I'll make it worth your while."

Dante at first only turned on his ps3 the responds" What do you need me

To do?

Vergil explains the situation to Dante:" I have guests coming and I need help cleaning the place"

Dante laughs lightly at this as he stares at the TV screen at the game have playing" Yea? And since when am I your maid?"

Vergil slowly smiles lightly" How about I let you into the Harem every day this next week." Dante puts his game on pause at the sound of that and thinks for a minute. Vergil notices his change in attitude for a moment" Deal?" Vergil muses.

Dante shrugs" Alright." with that he continues to play Soul Caliber IV and barely realizes that Vergil is still there as Dante's expressions seemed to change from frustrated to excited as he begins to beat the tar out of the opponent he's against in the game.

This makes Vergil impatient "NOW DANTE!"

Dante is still staring at his game and quickly pressing the controller buttons" Busy" is all Dante says.

Vergil turned and walked over to the outlet and unplugs the TV and the game console"

Dante looked over with a shocked expression then he glared " Hay what the fuck!?"

"Thank you for doing what I told you right away brother." He shakes his head and turns to leave so he could go down a few levels lower and check to see if Arkham had hired a new chef or not.

He stops at the clear glass kitchen doors and sees a girl cooking behind those doors am girl dressed in long white cooks coat and a long black skirt, her black hair is tied up back in a bun and her back is to the doors.

Arkham smiles and stands behind Vergil "I hired her last night,"

Vergil nods "I see..."

"She was the best candidate out of 8 others" He continued.

Vergil stares at her longer" Thank you arkham.. I think ill go introduce myself." He stated and takes a step forward" excuse me"

Immediately Arkham grabs his arm* I don't think she wants to be distracted on her first day Lord Vergil."

"

Vergil glares and pulls his sword and points it at his throat the tone of his voice firm " Do not. Ever. Touch. Me. again. Got it?"

Arkham slowly smirks lightly then too a slight bow "Of course "

Vergil walked into the kitchen saying nothing but the sound of his boots clicking on the floor got her attention easy enough. Slowly she turned and looked behind her, her blue eyes stare at him as if she's trying to recognize him, his face seemed too familiar to her.

]

" I'm Vergil.. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" He begins by introducing himself to her.

The girl only smiled at first and continued to beat the eggs with a silver fork in a large bowl then she spoke" Do you really care to know my name?"

Having little or no change of expression Vergil lifted a silvery white eyebrow" Yes.. Yes I do."

The girl put down the bowl and took up a large pan and placed it on the already lit stove not looking at him she spoke her name" Sy( like sigh)..My name is Sy."

Vergil smiled slowly at this knowing that if Dante had met her first he'd surely try to have her first, Vergil was not about to let that happen," That's a lovely name Sy" He notes that she had begun to pour the beaten eggs into that pan shed just put on the stove." What sort of egg are you cooking?

" Cheesy scrambled eggs for the Sparda twins then I'll get to making morning snack for about 90 demons inhabiting here."

Vergil walks to stand barely behind her looking over her shoulder" Care if I sample them when they are done?"

Sy looked back at him noting how close he was standing behind her and inches over slightly " I suppose that would be ok."

Vergil smiles a dark smile at her and moves towards the counter close to the stove "thank you.. I'm sure me and my brother will enjoy them"

Sy smiles " Hopefully...I heard what happened to the last head Chef. "

Vergil shrugs as he picks up and apples and begins to spin it at the tip of his index finger: "Yeah.... that was a terrible tragedy.. I hope it doesn't happen again."

" What went wrong?"

Vergil let the apple fall back into the basket:" You know.. We still aren't quite sure ourselves."

Sy shrugged it off then continues to stir the eggs and adds some cheese Vergil leans against the counter her fingers gently tapping on his bare arm.

This is when Sy began to feel a bit uncomfortable" Could u not watch me please?" Upon finishing this she walks over to the fruit counter brushing passed Vergil she takes a sharp knife in one hand and a grapefruit in the other and slices one…as she goes to slice it to cuts the tip of her finger slightly " God damn it!" She cusses loudly walks over to the sink.

Vergil watched for a moment then felt he should ask about her health she was after all his chef and he wouldn't want to find things in his food "Are you ok?"

" Yes I'm fine just....leave me the hell alone so I can get my wk done...that's why that gay clown( Arkhams demon form is a gay clown) hired me in the first place* she runs water on her cut in the large steal sink.

Vergil walked over and began to clean the blood. "When we get that taken care of I will."

"I can clean it up alright...just go do whatever demons like to do ok...Ill get your food to you and your brother as soon as I finish ok. "

He stared at her for a long moment and found it might not be worth arguing with her "I'll leave you to your work" He turns on his heal and lets her finish her work passing the demon form of Arkham as he leave. He stops " put your tongue back in your mouth Arkham." He noted seeing the dark jester devil form panting like dog looking at Sy. " If you want to talk to her do so professionally but I will say this….the cook is mine first."


	3. Meeting Dante

Master! Apprentice! Heartborne, 7th Seeker Warrior! Disciple! In me the Wishmaster Elbereth Lorien A dreamy-eyed child staring into night  
On a journey to storyteller's mind Whispers a wish speaks with the stars the words are silent in him D distant sigh from a lonely heart  
"I'll be with you soon, my Shalafi" Grey Havens my destiny  
Master!..Silvara Starbreeze Sla-Mori the one known only by Him  
To august realms, the sorcery within If you hear the call of arcane lore, your world shall rest on Earth no more A maiden elf calling with her cunning song "Meet me at the Inn of Last Home"  
Heartborne will find the way! Master!...Wishmaster Crusade for Your will A child, dreamfinder The Apprentice becoming...  
Master- "Wishmaster" Nightwish

Chapter III: Meeting Dante

Sy glances back only once then reaches in her purse and brings out a pixie stick as she pours it into her mouth her cut slowly begins to heal. She felt at peace for a moment until..."Enjoying the job?" It was Arkham.

Her eyes lit up and she walks over to the stove and pours the shredded cheese into the pan mixing it before she turns off the stove as not to burn the eggs. She took in a deep breath "Is everyone here rude and arrogant?"

Arkham smirked wickedly" Why do you say that?"

Sy said nothing at first as she grabbed two plates and forks then finished slicing the grapefruits, "Because I'm here to do a job and every ass hole inhuman shit keeps walking in while I'm trying to work." she took the plates for Dante and Vergil and handed them roughly to Arkham" Here gay clown take these to the spoiled brats"

Arkham slowly glares at her" You presume to order me?"

Sy said nothing and walked quickly passed him wanting only to take a quick breath of fresh air as she removed her cook's coat and tosses it down on a table as she walked down the dark halls.

Arkham lifted an eyebrow" Him….odd girl this one…" He chuckled to himself and decides to deliver the plates.

Sy meanwhile sits out by the sleeping three headed dog at the entrance of the tower watching the mighty three headed beast nap she smiled and began to think of what might have happened to the last cook. Was he or she killed? Was he or she murdered? Or perhaps the last cook killed themselves, the more she began to think about it she felt maybe she should just for her first day stop being closed up and obey at least for a while. She sighed in an annoyed manner and stood up and made her way back to Arkham.

Dante still had not touched his bedroom and still played his game when Arkham walked in. Dante smiled" Sweet grub." Then he'd noticed that Arkham was the one delivering the food he eyed him in suspicion" Wait what did you do to it?"

Arkham smiled:" Nothing... nothing at all"

Dante still stared with a suspicious look": Right...I don't want it....if your are the one cooking it...

"I did not cook it... the new cook did... and i would do nothing to the great sons of sparda food." He continued to smile even as Sy came running up behind him and grabs Vergil's plate. Dante had seen her as well.

"Hey good looking." Dante had begun in a sly sexy like tone.

Sy stares at him then looks at Arkham" That is this ass hole?" She asked gesturing to Dante.

As if not hearing her question Arkham begins to leave" I'm leaving... do your job girl

Dante not surprisingly is right there pressing one hand against the door frame and leaning close to her" To answer your question I'm Dante I am the more handsome one between Vergil and me."

Sy blinked" I thought you looked familiar*" Was she said with no amusement as she handed him some orange juice and the turned to leave the room.

"Hey good looking where you going the party is in here."

Sy sighs in annoyance" Don't you see I have another plate in my hand alright. Besides a messed up room and a game system doesn't seem much of a party." With that she turns to leave the room. She leaves him standing there staring perplexed for a moment.

Then he smiles" She wants me."

***

In his room Vergil sits at his desk his long blue trench coat is on and his eyes skimming through a book he reads the words to himself in his mind." Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." His thoughts are quickly interrupted by the knock at his bedroom door. "Enter"

Sy slightly opened the door and walked in and placed the plate before him on his desk" The lesser servants told me it'd be wise to ask you what you'd like to drink rather then just assuming what you drink"

Vergil stared at her and smiles lightly "Anything you bring me is fine…don't let rumors change your mind about me."

She stared at him and returned the smile" I don't have an opinion of you." She then turned to leave. Vergil however touched her arm gently and stopped her for a moment.

He leaned in close to her and whispered" Why is that?"

Sy stared at him longer before inching away from him" Because I am just a peon ok." With that she leaves him to himself.


	4. Quarell 1

This is my life  
Its not what it was before  
All these feelings I ve shared  
And these are my dreams That I'd never lived before Somebody shake me  
Cause I, I must be sleeping Now that we're here, It's so far away All the struggle we thought was in vain All the mistakes, One life contained They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here its so far away And I feel like I can face the day I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today These are my words That I've never said before I think I m doing ok And this is the smile That I ve never shown before  
Somebody shake me Cause I, I must be sleeping I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me Afraid of waking please don't shake me- " So far Away" Stained.

(chorus)

Chapter IV: Quarrel # 1

Vergil felt the need to take a trip outside for a while., he was fully dressed in his long blue trench coat with his katana cased at his side , he had his normally look about him, for once he was able to enjoy the stillness and quiet gloomy day…until….

"Hey bro!"

Vergil slows down and turns to see a fully clothed and red trench coated Dante running up to him.

"What is it Dante?"

Dante smiled wickedly" I know what I want in exchange for cleaning the tower."

Vergil sighed in annoyance" And dare I asked what that is?"

"That cute new Chef. "

Vergil immediately responded "No... I want her for myself."

"Come on man you have an entire Harem to yourself...see I want her as a girlfriend not just some fling as you would have her as." Dante argued.

"Fine if it is a girlfriend you want you can have a girl from the harem." Vergil reasoned not the least bit going to let Dante win this one.

Dante crosses his arms over his chest and shook his head." No I want the Chef...she has spunk and she's hot."

"I have already told you my view on this Dante."

"Who the hell died and made you my boss?"

Vergil slowly smirked" father did."

Dante glared and drew his gun "Take that back...father never intended on anything like this happening."

Vergil pulls his sword and points it at Dante's throat" You think you stand a chance against me?"

Dante smiled and cocks his gun back." Huh…you aren't worth even for me to make a move to pull down the hammer Vergil."

Vergil smiled and put his sword away... 3 sec later Dante's gun split in half and hits the ground "THE FUCK!" Dante shouted in some disbelief.

"I don't need a gun or a sword to defeat you... you should be able to do the same." Vergil began his challenge to Dante.

Dante smiled and nodded his head in approval and acceptance of the challenge" Alright fine...chump." he begins to put up his fists

Vergil jabbed and the punch didn't' get close to Dante's body... but Dante was impacted all the same ,Dante stumbled back and throws a blade at Vergil... Vergil caught it and kicked Dante in the ribs.. he then twisted Dantes arm back behind his body and kicked the back of his knee making Dante kneel... with his arm twisted behind his back...vegil reached with his other hand and squeezes Dantes throat.." told you so Dante... and like I said... Sy is mine."

After speaking Vergil let Dante go and walks towards the city…where he was to meet Darkness lord of one Hell. So he enters the bar and sees a cloaked figure sitting at a table with a few cloaked other figures. He took a seat and cleared his throat," Darkness I presume."

The red skinned devil known as Darkness spoke in a deep demonic voice" You're knowledge is nothing short of impressive for one so young such as yourself Vergil."

Slightly Vergil smiled "So I believe that your stay in this realm and in the tower will fit your needs as well as the other demon lords I should hope." He began after looking into the yellow eyes of the other devil sitting across from him.

There was a light chuckle heard from Darkness" So much like your father in the days of yore before he turned to the humans side. Always Sparda got to the point at the meetings in the courtroom of Mundes. "

" But my father isn't here now is he Darkness? I merely came to meet you here to escort you…Cerberus isn't kind to even the most well known demon ruler.." Vergil stated before standing up only for his eyes to be greeted with the entrance of Hades, and a couple other cloaked rulers.

"I sure hope your cook is better then the one on the train it took to get here." Hades began as he took a seat beside Vergil.

" Well I'm sure assuming I have just got a new Chef hired on. Actually she cooked for 80 demons , Dante, and I this morning,….it didn't taste that bad." He said with a shrug then sat back and shared a few drinks with the demons lords at the bar table.

####

Dante smiled to himself, fixed his hair a bit, adjusted his red trench coat then he reached in his pocket and fished out spearmint mouth spray before he entered the kitchen" the kitchen.. hello again Sy."

She sighs in annoyance as she sliced about 70 apples or so "What?"

" I think we got off on the wrong foot.. so let's start over."

"Start over?" She asked without looking at him keeping her mind on the task at hand at making snack for the demons.

Dante smiled "Yeah like hello.. my name is Dante.. whets your name good looking?

Sy stopped what she was doing and stares at Dante" Uh… ....Sy"

" That's a lovely name Sy.. so I see you're the new head chef."

"Yes....Um do you have any idea what happened to the last Chef?

Dante shrugged" Eaten by demons... something about cooking a meal wrong or something" Sy could only stare in shock.

"What? Oh you'll be fine... we have guards now that will keep that from happening again."

" I thought that Vergil had them under control." Sy mused as she went back to preparing snack for the resident demons.

" So did we... but I guess they were a rouge bunch."

"Hm...so snack time isn't until noonish you are going to have to be a good little demon and wait like the others"

Dante smiled and pressed his palm against the counter next to Sy"oh come on... you don't have to tell anyone else.. I won't.."

Sy looked over at him for a moment perplexed at how close a demon like him was willing to stand so close to a Nephilim like herself.


End file.
